In My Own Arms
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: NarutoxKyuubi. Yoai. Naruto is a seemingly normal teen surrounded by many who are not. He feels left out and whats worse? He has feelings for his own twin. Whats a boy to do? Can he acept the feelings and let his brother be happy with another or not?
1. Chapter 1

Title: In My Own Arms

Warning: This is a story where Kyuubi and Naruto are twins, and contain incest. Don't like it don't read. Sorry but I like it so I wrote it. Duh

Chapter 1: Kyuubi and Nauto

* * *

It's both nice and it sucks to have a twin. You never feel alone and in our case we both know what the other is feeling, if they are hurt or if they are in need of help. It sucks because I'm not only the younger twin, by five fucking minutes, I'm also the weaker twin, the shorter twin, the dumber twin and everyone keeps saying shit like 'Why can't you be more like Kyuubi?' I'm about as much like him in looks as we can get.

We were both born with blond hair and three whisker like marks on each cheek, my eyes have always been blue and his were as well when he was born, then they changed to a amber color with hues of deep crimson red. Everyone thinks he has contacts, because it's a strange trait to have, but in truth he does not have any help with his eyes. In truth Kyuubi is the reincarnation of a demon who was known as the Nine Tailed Fox. He has to deal with all the thoughts about killing those around him and since he had a few slip ups my brother is now on heavy drugs, given the power in which he has he has no problem keeping a normal acted even while on the meds.

Our family has always been cursed with freaks as children, no really. Demons have been finding our bodies as good hosts for as long as our line goes back. Father and grandfather believe it is because we all have demon blood in our veins. Now days demons are unheard of and if we told anyone we'd be sent to the crazy house. Father has a friend who believes us, but that may have to do with the fact his son also has a demon within him. Then again, the boys father had put the demon inside the child so... He can't complain.

The Uchiha's also believe us and this is why our three families are so close. The Uchiha's still have traits that have been in their blood since demons destroyed villages and Kyubbi was in fact in a demon forum of his own. The Uchiha's have strange eyes as well and use the same cover that Kyuubi does, only their eyes are normally onyx and only hold the red spirals when they activate their blood traits.

So... One of my best friends and my twin have demons inside them, my other two friends can use special blood traits and one can cause you to go into another time frame and relieve or go through intent toucher... and me? I have nothing. Nana. Zip. I'm a normal high school kid surrounded by the impossible. I hate it. For once I'd like to be special to.

I look over at my brothers sleeping forum. He's been up the last two days and just now fell asleep. He dyed his hair a bright orange and got a few piercings, his bottom lip, his eyebrow and a few in each ear. I got none because dad and mom said no. Why should Kyuubi get to have everything?

I laid on my own bed and tried to think of anything other then my older brother. My fathers head pooped into the room. He smiled at me. I returned the act and he stepped inside. "He's out huh?"

"As soon as his head hit the pillow." I whisper back and look back at my brother.

Even though I want to be him, to be special like him... I know I could never hate him for being treated better then me. I know he has more to put up with and has had a hard life. I love him to much to make him feel bad about anything, and my parents.

Thats why I hide behind fake smiles and laughs.

For my family I die inside and make sure my twin can't feel it.

I love him too much.

Way too much.

One should not think the thoughts I've had about my brother. Father walks out and I look at the ceiling. I close my eyes and drift off into the land of dreams, but soon take a swift dive for the land of nightmares and fine myself being woken by my anki. "Naruto... Naruto, please wake up." His voice is cold but holds consirne for me. I open my blue eyes to stare into his own. "You were having a bad dream." He sighs and moves me over to lay by my side. His arms holding me tight for a moment before one slinks up to run the slim finger through my golden locks. "What happened Baby brother?" He whispers, I can hear the tiredness in his voice and silently curse my self for waking him up. He needs his rest.

"Don't worry about it." I smile and look at him. "It wasn't real. You need your sleep." I add more sternly.

"Can I sleep here?" He questions and places his chin on my shoulder. "We always sleep better beside one another." He adds and I nod. He's right, we both sleep in peace, though we haven't done as such in a few years, since we reached sixth grade, now in tenth. I close my eyes feeling his warm breath on my neck.

What would he think if he knew the feeling I had for him?

* * *

Well, they should never be known.

The next day was a day off school. Kyuubi and I awoke late in the morning still in the same bed and tangled in each others limbs. We moved and stood getting dressed then heading to the kitchen for some food. We had plans to meet with Gaara, Sasuke and Itachi at the park. Temari and Kankuro were both away visiting their mother. Once we were finished eating we raced down the street, kyuubi winning like always.

"Too slow baby bro!" He yelled behind himself and I growled cursing him openly.

"Shut the fuck up Kyuubi!" he laughed and slowed some to let me catch up, his hand ruffling my golden hair. "Stop it!" I hissed fixing it back as we walked the next two blocks to the small park.

We took a seat in the lush grass and waited for the two brothers and Gaara to arrive. I watched the clouds until I noticed Kyuubi was watching me, I turned to him and he smile. Kyuubi is a trickster and often is found with smirks and grins on his face... But this was a true smile, one that was for me only.

He moved laying his head on my stomach and looking at me. I blushed as people walking by gave us dirty looks. I wanted to yell it wasn't anything dirty, but bite my tongue. "Naruto, do you love me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" I yelled and snorted. "You want something don't you?"

"That hurts...Yeah you got me I do." He laughed and I sighed.

"What?" I asked knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"Gaara... Do you think, maybe you could ask him if he likes me?" I blinked. My Gaara?

"What? Why?"

"Because, I think he's cute and I think he is very fuckable-"

I screamed covering my ears. I had a very bad image in my head. A sexy image of Kyuubi fucking my friend, I felt the blood run from my nose and hurried to wipe it away. My twin just laughed at my reaction.

"So, will you?" He asked and I sighed. I knew I'd have to see the day when he'd be with someone, that didn't mean it hurt any less knowing. Gaara and Kyuubi... I loved them both. I wanted them to be happy.

The thing is, when you care about someone and I mean deeply care about them more so then the word Love fits, you know you can't live unless they are happy. You don't care how much it kills you, you just have to let them do what makes them happy. So as much as it tore my heart in two and made me want to cry right there I sighed and nodded my head. "If thats what you really want, then I'll do it."

Kyuubi stared at me a moment, he could feel my depression and didn't know why I was feeling as such.He blinked at me and then began to speak, he never got the chance as our friends walked over. He gave me a glance as if to say we'd talk about it later and I gave him a smile, a fake smile as I pushed all those feelings deep inside me so he'd no longer have to feel them.

"Hey!" I shouted and began my act of fake happiness. My loneness is going to be the death of me, but I don't care, so long as the one's I love are happy I don't care if I ever am.

"Hello." Itachi greeted as Sasuke gave a nod and Gaara just sat beside be on the opposite side of Kyuubi. We began our talk about what to do for the day and how much trouble we could get into. Gaara listened giving a few replies but left us to decide on what we could do.

"Roller blading?" Kyuubi asked and Itachi shook his head. As graceful as the older Uchiha was on foot he could never stay long on skates before he busted his ass, which pissed him off and ended with someone bleeding.

"The mall?" Sasuke sighed, he hated the mall... Everyone but I did as well. They all have fan clubs and the fan girls were usually at the mall on days like this.

"No." Kyuubi said quickly, last time I had to drag him out of the girls bathroom since a large number had dragged him in there hoping to get laid.

"Ramen?" I suggested with a blush. I love ramen, no one really seems to care about it as much as me though.

"We just ate." Kyuubi laughs at me and I grin.

"It's to cold to swim." Sasuke mussed, indeed it was the spring had only came a few weeks ago and while it was 70 out it had only just began to warm any water that we could get into. "We could train."

"No." I sighed, as much as I hated to get beat the reason I said no was I would never get to talk to Gaara that way.

"Video games or a movie?" Kyuubi sighed. It was to nice out to be locked inside all day.

"Bike ridding?" Sasuke asked with a shrug.

"Rock climbing?" Itachi smiled. True we hadn't been in a long time, but it was rather out of the way and costly.

"The museum is free to day." Gaara announced after a moments thought.

"We could go then grab lunch at the ramen shop." Kyuubi smirked at me.

* * *

"Lets get going then." Sasuke stood and we followed.

Gaara stood beside me and I took the chance while the others were away to speak to him about Kyuubi. "Gaara, how do you feel about Kyuubi?"

Gaara looked at me a moment and tilted his head to the side the way he always did when he did not get what I was talking about. "We've been friends almost our whole lives. What do you mean how do I feel about him?"

"Do you like him, as maybe a boyfriend?" I licked my lips feeling odd about asking such things.

Gaara thought a moment then gave me a stern look. "I don't know what you're getting at Naruto, just say it. I hate when you do this you know."

I sighed, I knew he hated when I tried to beat around the bush. "Kyuubi has a crush on you, he wants to ask you out but didn't want to feel like a fool if you said no. Or hurt your friendship in any way."

Gaara nodded showing he understood then looked back at the painting. I knew he was not ignoring me, he was just thinking it over. I gave him time and space leaving to go stare at a few of the other works of art.

Sasuke surprised me and I jumped, screaming like a girl. He laughed and I growled. "Jack ass." I huffed turning my red face away from him.

"Lighten up Naruto." He said in his monotone voice, the Uchiha voice I might add, as well as the Gaara and most the time the Kyuubi voice. It annoyed me to no end that I was the only one who could show emotion in our group, as both Temari and Kankuro used the voice 98 percent of the time as well. Bastards, the lot of them. "What did you say to Gaara?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

Sasuke shrugged and spoke lightly. "He just walked up to Kyuubi and said 'Alright' and Kyuubi grinned and said it back. Whats up?"

"Oh, they're kind of dating now I guess." I shrugged and he smiled.

"I always thought you and Gaara would be going out... Guess thats why I never thought to ask you."

"Ask me what teme?" I frowned, what was he saying?

"Dobe." He shook his head and walked off.

What The Fuck.

I sighed and left them all there to go outside and get some needed air. After a few moments arms enclosed around my body and I noticed the tan skin that only Kyuubi and I shared, all our other friends were pale as hell. I don't know why it's not like they aren't out in the sun the same as us. He rested his chin on my shoulder and began to talk.

"Thank you, for talking to Gaara for me." His voice was even giving away nothing, I nodded and he continued. "Itachi asked me a question a few moments ago, I thought I'd see if they were true. I felt your angst this morning and it seems to fit in with what he said."

"What did he say?" I asked, I don't think anyone knows about my love for Kyuubi besides me, so I wasn't really nervous.

"That you liked Gaara as well." Kyuubi tightened his grip on me and I smiled, laughing my best fake laugh.

"I love Gaara, but not in that way. I want him to be happy the same as I want you to be happy. I think you two are a good match."

"Then why the feelings earlier?"

"I was just thinking, what if you two didn't work out and could no longer be friends, then I'd be split in two. As soon as Gaara came over though I knew I was being stupid. Of course you two will be fine and if you break up I know we will all still be friends." I can act very good when I want to, it scares me to know this.

Kyuubi smacked the back of my head. "Sasuke is right, you are a dobe." He laughs and takes my hand. "Lets go back inside. The others are waiting."

I follow him inside talking about things that popped out of my mouth, but never really focusing on what I was saying. I just didn't want anyone to worry about me, as much as they all had to worry about I couldn't add myself to the mix.

Sasuke and Itachi hung back with me as Gaara and Kyuubi wondered off by themselves to talk. Itachi is mostly silent, he isn't stuck up he just thinks about things that are more deep then I do and Sasuke is a real jerk, but we know each other and the meanings of our insults are friendly.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

We had been doing this for five minutes before Itachi had, had enough. "Stop." He commanded and we turned to look at him, his eyes threating us to disobey him, which we did not do. "I can no longer handle this flirting."

"FLIRTING?" I yelled and was about to tell the older Uchiha off, and the people telling me to be quiet with 'Shhh's' and stares, but Sasuke's voice cut me off.

"Yeah, flirting." He shrugged and walked off, Itachi following him and me standing in the middle of the room like an idiot. What was going on? Were we all gay and going to end up hooking up? This was insane. Sasuke was my friend, Gaara was my friend the only one I love in a romantic way is my brother. I blushed and followed the two Uchiha's staying a few steps behind Itachi.

* * *

I had a headache, my stomach was messed up, and I was tired of walking around. But Naruto would never say any of that so I sucked it up and focused more on my act. Letting no one see anything was wrong with me.

I was running, from something, I had no idea what. It was big and scary and I was small, I knew I'd never get away from it and I could never hide from it... But I'd be damned if I didn't try, my body was not like my human body, it was larger and had fur, it wasn't easy to find a place to hide, but I managed to squeeze into a cave and hoped the thing after me wouldn't be able to fit inside, it was out front of the cave, claws coming inside to swipe me out of hiding, I moved further back and whined as a claw cut my leg.

The creature stopped and stuck his nose in the cave, I closed my eyes seeing my future in the fangs of the beast.

I shook up in the bed and was trying to force the terror out of my mind and breath correctly at the same time. It wasn't working for me really. I sighed and looked at my brothers empty bed. He was with Gaara tonight. They'd been dating close to a month and recently he had been staying over at the boys house, since Gaara had his own room and Kyuubi shared one with me. They were having sex, I could feel my brothers pleasure and it hurt me. I never let him no though. Gaara and Kyuubi seemed happy and thats all that really mattered.

I looked out the window at the star filled sky and soon climbed out to sit on the roof of our home. I felt odd after the dream. My stomach was still tight and I still hadn't caught my breath. I was still scared as well. What had been after me? Why? Dreams tell a lot about what you are feeling if you know how to read them, I'm not so good at it but I took time to think it over and tried to calm myself down.

I was afraid of the thing that chased me, it was bigger and stronger then me, we both seemed to be demons and since I was a retreating demon it would make since for the other to not follow me and consider the fight over. Instead he followed. Why would a demon do so?

I thought about my life outside of the dream and came up with a theory for the dream. I was running from my brother and the feelings I had for him, he was chasing to find out what I was hiding. In truth Kyuubi had been asking me what was going on a lot as of late and I knew he was trying to find out.

-Naruto?- Kyuubi's alamed voice filled my head. No doubt he had felt my feelings and was trying to see if he needed to come home or if I would be fine until tomorrow.

I focused on him and spoke out loud to him. "I'm fine, bad dream is all."

Since he was farther away it took longer for us to communicate, this always worried me and the fact that it took so much focus and energy wore me out quickly.

-I'm coming home.- Came his reply.

I shook my head. "Don't. I'll be fine. Have fun."

I was growing weak and panting hard now. I know Kyuubi can handle more of this then me. Because he is better at everything compared to me.

-I'll be home in the morning then, yell if you need me sooner. I love you Naruto, be ok till then.-

I didn't have the strength to reply and laid down on the roof, breathing deep and forcing my emotions deep inside. I couldn't stop myself as I began to roll off the roof, and crashed onto the ground with a thud. I blacked out before I could feel any of the pain I was in, and did not dream in the blackness of my mind.

When I woke I groaned and moved, pain shoot up my shoulder and my side. I winced biting my inner cheek so not to scream. The sun was slowly rising and the grass was wet with dew the smell of the sweet grass filled my lungs as my head was laying in the soft itchy plant. I moved once more, after gathering the strength and sat up. Nothing seemed to out of place and I managed to climb back inside my window to lay in my own bed.

I'd never fall back asleep now, so I started my day by taking a hot shower to relax my abused body then dressed and went down to eat something. Once done I headed out the door, no place in mind to go really... I just wanted out of the house and this seemed like the best way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: In My Own Arms**

A/N: I'm updating every story this week and adding a note for all to read. Since I have been working a lot and haven't had time to keep up with how I'd like to update I've come up with a plan, it is as follows:

**Wilting petals** will be updated on **Mondays**.

**A Normal High** will be updated on **Tuesdays**.

**One Shots** will be updated on **Wednesdays**.

**To Protect** will be updated on **Thursdays**.

**In My Own Arms** will be updated on **Fridays**.

Saturday and Sunday I will update whatever I want. Also I may update with more then one chapter or a few stories on days that I can. I'm usually off on Mon + Tue so I hope to get more chapters out then, but I have been busy so I'm sorry and hope you understand. The only reason Dance was done so quick is because I had a week off to write it. Also I'm taking down a few of my older stories I haven't updated in forever and will add them once more when I get more ideas for them. Hope you all understand and now back to the story at hand.

**Chapter 2: Naruto and Kyuubi**

Well, the best part about having a twin use to be fucking with people like our teachers and people who didn't know us, but the I had to dye my hair and get pierced. It was fun while it lasted though, I'll tell you that! Now the best part about having a twin is the fact that we can communicate and feel each other even when we are away from each other. Though this is also the bad thing about us. The worst is that Naruto knows how to hide his feelings from me. I don't have a clue how he does it, I've tried but I just can't. I've also tried to find out what he is really feeling but it's like he has a vault inside him and he can hide everything he wants to inside the vault. Jackass.

Last night he scared the shit out of me, I was laying next to the very sexy and very naked Gaara just after fucking him into the bed for the third time ever, and Naruto is screaming in my head. We have a chat, that earns me a strange look from Gaara as I'm talking out loud in a one sided conversation that takes a few minutes to get a reply back. After the little talk he seems tired and then I lose him completely, but it's not like when he just goes to sleep. All of a sudden my side is killing me and so is my arm, I hiss in pain and try to figure out what was going the fuck on.

Gaara is all worried even if his face doesn't show it and I can't focus on anything. So I end up blacking out. The demon inside my head is still asleep from my meds and it surprises me since he should have woken at my pain. But I guess it really isn't my pain since when I wake up I feel fine. I know Naruto is in trouble and so I head home early in the morning.

"Naruto?" I called into our room but no one is there, mom and dad are both still asleep and I'm starting to freak out a bit. What was going on?

What good is a power if you don't use it though. I focus on Naruto and speak out loud. "Where the fuck are you?"

He doesn't reply to be as fast as I'd like. So I try again. "Naruto, I'm freaking out, where are you?"

I wait a few minutes then get my reply, though it's not in my head. He's standing behind me holding his head. "Don't be so loud!" He yells and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't freak me out like that then!" I yell back, but embrace him in a hug. I pulled away and smacked him upside his head.

"Owe!" He cries rubbing the spot.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded and crossed my own arms.

"Nothing." He rolls his blue eyes at me and then smiles. "You could try and keep your pleasure cries down you know." He laughs and I smile.

At least he's acting as he normally does. "Yeah and you could at least tell me why my side and arm were hurting last night."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I feel off the roof."

I blinked and stared at him a moment, we only have a two story house, so it makes sense he wouldn't get hurt to bad if he did fall off of it. But still, he's such an idiot sometimes. I laugh at him and he blushes deeper.

"It's your fault!" He blames. "I was tired after having to play twenty questions with you."

"Dumbass, why'd you get on the roof to began with? In the middle of the night you feel the need to climb up there?"

"Yeah, maybe I did." He tries to look at me like I'm the stupid one and fails.

"No more getting on the roof if I'm not here to catch you when you slip." I tell him sternly and he pouts.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Are you disrespecting your older brother now?"

"Don't even try and play that card." Naruto huffs and makes his way to his bed, sitting down to face the wall instead of me.

He's so cute. Just like me. Hahaha. I wonder what it'd be like to fuck him. Yeah, yeah, yeah gross right? I've always loved him as more then a brother, had to deal with the voice in my head telling me to claim him before someone else can. Damn beast can't get that just because you fuck someone doesn't make them yours anymore. Times change but demons seem not to. Blood lust this, claim this, yadda, yadda, yadda. It really gets tiring to hear the shit he says.

Naruto turns to look at me. "Uhhh... Is he talking to you again?"

"No, he's still out. Why?"

"You just seemed out of it I guess." He replies and I guess he has forgotten he's bad at me since he flops down on his back looking at the ceiling.

I watch him a moment before sitting by his side and running my fingers through his hair. "Lets go do something. Just you and me. We haven't been alone in ages." I smile and he does as well.

We are really close. We fight, but we always get over it and most the fights we have end up with us bleeding and laughing.

Naruto is frail compared to me, I guess thats why I try to look out for him, I worry about him and his well being. I also worry about his happiness. He's never said or done anything to make me worry about the topic but I know if we were reversed I'd feel left out of the family and our friends. Besides our twin thing he has nothing really special about him that is demon or blood trait.

He is special though.

I think he is and I love him for it. He can smile even if the world is falling apart, fight when he knows he's going to lose and just laugh saying he'll win next time, he is so carefree and happy. He doesn't care to show emotion or worry about his safety if one of us is in trouble he rushes in to protect us when he's the one who needs protection.

I wish I was like him.

I wish I could tell him how much I love and respect him.

But, Naruto is better off not knowing. He'd try to force himself to love me back in the same way I love him so I would be happy.

I can't have him doing that. I can't be so selfish. He deserves a normal life with a normal love, who knows maybe he's gonna be the straight one of our group. Hahaha. Itachi is so gay and Sasuke has a crush on Naruto so he's at least Bi. Pretty sad really. All of our talents not getting pasted down to future children. I guess, I'd never want to have kids though, encase a demon was passed on to them. Our blood seems to call for the devils. Naruto is lucky he doesn't have one inside him. I can't hate him for not though, he doesn't hate me for having one.

We walked out the door and down the street, heading to the park. Naruto took a seat on the empty swings and I joined him, we both pushed off trying to beat reach others height. We were acting childish, but it didn't matter.

A/N: Short chapter I know. I seem to be handing those out easy the past few days. I'm tired and have to work but wanted to update this so here is the shortest chapter I write for this fic, so I hope.

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I just don't have the time to reply right now, sorry for that. Next chapter I will, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In My Own Arms

Chapter 3: Naruto

It's been awhile since I've had a good nights sleep, I keep having these strange dreams. To make things worse Kyuubi has been acting up in my brothers head, my brother hasn't been to school in a week, he got in a fight with my dad who had to bring in Gaara and Itachi to calm him down and knock him out. I don't know why he's been acting up as of late but I wish he'd leave my brother alone.

Kyuubi, the demon, had attacked me in my sleep as well as my brothers of course, though when the demon attacks me its different then when he attacks others. I can feel my face blush at the thought. I had been asleep, the covers had fallen off during my night struggle and then I felt arms enclose around me, nothing new I guess since my twin will often do this when I fight in my dreams, but this time the touch was harder and I could tell it wasn't my beloved. I had opened my eyes and my breath had caught as his lips touched my temple, ones that looked like the one I loves, a hand had moved to my face to let claws caress my cheek and the other drew blood by making circles on my chest. I admit I had to fight off the growing urge to let this demon fuck me, I want my brother not just for his body but who he is inside. He growled as I tried to pull away, the hand on my chest dug deeper into my flesh and I cried out, his mouth covering mine before the sound could escape. His long tongue was shoved into my mouth and I did moan at the feeling, yet as his hand lowered from my chest I snapped back to reality and bit down hard on the object in my mouth, he hissed as he pulled back and glared at me.

What had he wanted then? A 'I'm sorry?', he continued to stare down at me with his red eyes and I didn't move.

In truth I had wanted him to kill me, to end this all for me. The pain, the loneliness and the knowledge that the one I love will never love me back... But, I could never let Kyuubi suffer knowing he had killed me.

My blue eyes stared unblinking into his own red ones.

What to do now? He had stopped his attempt to have his way with me, and I was saying and doing nothing. I took a breath. "Let my brother come back." He smirked, Kyuubi the demon had never really used his voice to talk to any of us, he acted as if to good to even listen to us let alone speak.

"**What will I get for doing so**?" A deep voice had asked, amusement clearly one of the emotions it held... I blushed as his eyes sweep over my body, he leaned licking the blood off my chest and sucking on a deep cut, I moaned and hissed as he bite the wound causing more blood to come forth. "**For one telling me to go, you sure aren't showing it**.. _**Koi**_."

"Just let him come back." I whispered and turned my head away from the demon before me. A clawed hand dragged my face back to look at it's masters own.

"**I will, but you have to do something for me after**."

"What do you want?" I asked surprised, and confused, he leaned down licking my neck and shoulder. He smirked against my skin and then I was covered in pain as his teeth sunk deep into my skin and a feeling of burning was going through my blood system. It hurt badly and I was tossing under his form, panting as I finished a scream I hadn't even known I had made. He licked up the blood and I whimpered, once he was done I had saw him steal a glance at the door. I couldn't hear my father and mother running to our room but I knew they were, I knew they were coming and soon I'd have to deal with the demon being on them.

The demon had looked down at me and gave a smirk, before letting itself fade back into the real of my brothers cage and the body that was tan just as I fell over onto of me, I cried out as the impact hit my many wounds.

The door had flew open and father had rushed in, to only pull Kyuubi off me and look after him while mother rushed to my aid, she had started to cry but I had smiled through my pain and laughed. I guess the laugh wasn't helpful and only served to make them think I was insane...

I guess I am insane. There are so many reasons I can point out that says this is true. I'm in love with my brother, I enjoyed the pain the demon was giving me, and to top it off... I could hear groaning in my head.

It seemed like it happened months ago, but in truth only days. Since then I can feel something moving in my head, and Kyuubi is being taken over more and more often.

Sunday -

Kyuubi is sitting beside me, he just broke it off with Gaara seeing as how it really is unsafe for him to be around anyone but me... The demon has been coming out more around others while he stays away from me. I guess it was kind of our deal... Though the demon of the nine tails never told me what I'd have to do for him. I glance over to my brother and he looks back at me. I can feel he's sad. I guess Gaara had meant a lot to him. I haven't gotten much of a chance to talk to my brother and so I take the time to do so while I can, before father comes in to take him away or something.

"Sorry, about Gaara-Kun." I say and look away from his face. "I guess he meant a lot to you."

"I care for him, yeah, but it's not so much him that has me in this mood." Kyuubi looks at me, the rings around his eyes show how tired he is. "I'm sorry he... hurt you." Kyuubi said and left me with the feeling he had wanted to say something else.

"I'm fine, I mean it wasn't your fault. Besides, he talked to me. Does he always sound so damn amused and rough?" I asked, giving a smile s I try to lighten the mood some.

Kyuubi looks at me and blinks, confused. "Amused? Why was he Amused?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "Guess cause he was fuckin' with me. You know." I laugh, a laugh that is trying to cover the fact that he was actually wanting to fuck me.

"He is always rough and demanding, but he does sometimes sound amused when I think of you or you are around. He watches you, he... I don't know, even if he is in my head I have no idea what the demon thinks." I could tell he was lying, he knew what the demon thoughts were most of the time.

"Its cool, its over with you know." I smile, an actual smile not one of my fake ones though to most this one is a fake smile it doesn't take up my whole face and I leave my eyes open.

Its hard not to smile around my brother, even if he isn't being stupid or funny I just can't help it. "You know... He hasn't been saying much when I'm around you, but he does tense up. What did you two talk about?"

I smirk "Oh you know, how the weather was nice and how things have changed since he was aloud to destroy the earth and how he sometimes likes to listen to pop music... The normal stuff."

I'm graced with a smile and laugh as my brother shakes his head, making me smile again. "Did he tell you anything?"

"Bout what?" I question, confused.

"I guess not, remind me to thank him for that." Kyuubi stands. "Lets get something to eat, I'm hungry."

I frown. "He... Said he'd let you come back, but I had to do something for him. He never told me what... Do you know?" I ask, biting my lip, maybe I shouldn't have asked anything but I was wondering what the fox was up to, such tricky creatures as they are.

"I have no idea... Why did you do that? Who knows what he could have planed." Kyuubi frowns.

"I wanted my brother back, I don't care what he does do. Just as long as he leaves you alone." I added and stand. "Lets go eat then, I'm hungry too."

It seems the offer is no longer good as he grabs my arm and shoves me back to the bed. I hiss as my neck is hit by my head, it still hurts like hell. Kyuubi mutters an apology and then stares at me.

"Naruto-Kun, I can't live if you get hurt because of me." He says sinking down to knell in front of me and taking one of his hands in mine. "Don't ever do anything like that again. If he comes out yell for help, call Gaara-Kun or Itachi-Kun. Or... I don't know, just don't do anything to help him kill you and don't worry about me at the time, worry about yourself."

"I can't do that. You are a part of me. We shared coming into this world with each other and I can't let you leave it, I can't help but worry about you." I frown "I love you to much to just get the hell away when you need me."

Kyuubi looked away for a moment, then he turned back to look me in the eyes. "I love you too, thats why you can't let me kill you. The moment I woke and saw what I had done to you I'd have to kill myself and then we'd never see each other again. You'd be going to a better place and I'd be going to one that may just even be worse, in the next life we'd never cross paths. I want to see you in all my lives to come." He smirks. "Maybe next time we can be something other then brothers, huh? I guess you could be a girl and -"

"Why do I have to be the girl?! Fuck you, you can be a girl next life."

"No way. I don't like to bleed and shove shit into me!"

We argued a few minutes before laying down and staring at the ceiling.

Had he caught that I had loved him more then I should? Was my cover blown away?

"Naruto-Kun... I do love you, but I don't think you understand how I love you." He says after a moment.

"As a brother should." I state, with holding the icy tone in my voice.

"...Yeah." He whispers and I turn to face him. Was I wrong? Did he feel the same that I felt for him?

I winced as a voice filled my head, it was soft and sounded sad as if hurt and scared. I could hardly make out as broken sobs contained a single name. My eyes widened. Was I going insane? The name of Kyuubi that had been about to play in my head was now being cried from whatever the voice was coming from. I looked at my brother and he glanced at me, he could feel my fear.

It seems I fucked up, I guess I was to worried about other things and decided to tell him I loved him, now he was afraid and looking at me with wide blue eyes. His hand moved and I was ready for a blow, instead it landed on his head, followed by the other. Blue eyes swelled with tears as he shoot up and I followed, wrapping an arm around him. "Naruto, whats wrong?" I asked and the sky of blue rained salty drops of water down the tanned flesh of soft cheeks and fine scars of whisker like markings. I held my breath as the demon awoke, and in my head I could feel him running to my eyes, looking out and staring into the same blue ones I was looking into.

What was that? I pulled back, was it just me or for a second did I catch two shades of blue looking back into my eyes.

A name was said by the demon, and I didn't reconise it, it was odd and yet followed by a word that sent shivers down my back. Koi. What had I missed? Why was this word used when looking into Naruto's eyes? Why was the demon inside me now wanting out and the feeling of threat replaced with longing?

What could make a demon that was blood thirsty want to comfort a blond boy that had nothing to do with him. But, then again the second shade of blue was back and I held my breath as Kyuubi tried harder to get me to release him.

Naruto was speaking. "The voice, it hurts." He sobbed and I held him tight.

What was wrong with my beloved brother?

Why did my stomach twist and Kyuubi whine to be let out.

Was Kyuubi begging me now?

Just let me out damn you.

'Why? So you can hurt him? So you can feast off his blood once more?!'

Damn you, so I can help him. He's hurt and confused... Like before. Let me out!

I can denie him until the meds wear off. But, do I want to? Can I trust the words he says so full of emotion other then hate?

"No." I state and he growls.

I can't trust him around my Naruto.

I wont let him hurt him another time. Once was enough, I had been ready to kill myself.

A/N;Hope you enjoyed this, I admit it is a bit of a cliff hanger, sorry. Maybe you wont have to wait till next friday though.

Review Replies:

CutiePie-Emo HIME - Of course they will... Just not right at first, though now we are getting there.

Slacked-jawed Cheese hugger - thanks, I got the idea from a movie that was called I Know who Killed me, plus I have read a few things about twins and stuff.

2nd review- They'll know soon enough, all of the truth they know some now.

IndifferentKittenCrys - Thanks, I tried to make chapter one long, chapter 2 was short and 3 is longer. If he did get hurt he wouldn't go since he has a family thats good with getting its members fixed up.

Yamanana - I didn't know it wasn't set up for anyone to review, I'm gonna have to fix that soon! Thanks for the heads up!

Chronos Guardian - I'm trying to keep up my organization skills, lol. I hope I can keep this going as such! Thanks for the review.

Deidaralover99 - he is rather poor isn't he.

2nd Review - Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Emotionless Regret - Yeah, it made sense. lol. Hope you like the update! Thanks a bunch!!

PirareCaptainBo - Thanks Bo and Ski! I haven't seen Ouran High School, but you'd better bet I will now!

To everyone else who has read and added me to a fave list I want to say THANK YOU as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: In My Own Arms**  
**Chapter 4:**

It hurt. My body felt as if it were changing, growing and bending. I could feel the arms of my brother around me, I could see his beautiful face and eyes filled with worry... Yet I could offer no words of comfort. I could only save him the pain of feeling my pain in his head. I was soon passed out. My eyes seeing only black as my body floated.

An odd feeling. To be floating in air with nothing to lean or hold you up. I looked around the darkness and reached my arms out, finding limbs. Maybe it had all been a dream. I pulled the arms over me and blinked as they admitted light, pale white arms with claws on the finger tips. I gasped and rolled to face the being. A woman, a demoness to be more exact, her hair was black as night with three white streaks running through two tails that matched hung behind her, two cat like ears sat upon her head the strangest part was her eyes, they matched my own tears and all. "Who are you?" I whispered, afraid to speak to loud.

"_Nekomata..._" She whispered, I stared at her nude form and blushed turning my eyes away. "_Naruto-Kun I have been inside you for a long time. I have keep your secrets from him, I have shared in your pain... I have hide behind you as well. He has made me come forth though. I can no longer fight his power. I am afraid you have no choice in this. I am truly sorry_." She bowed her head at me as I stood in shock.

"Who has done this? My brother?"

"_The demon Kyuubi inside him. The night he bit you. He claimed us_." She smiled sadly. "_I was running from him so long... To think after all these years I have been imprisoned now... It's kind of funny_."

I pulled the woman to me and embraced her in a hug, she looked like she needed one. "He can't claim us, you.. How ever it works." I stutter and pat her back.

"_He already has. No one else will appear the same to you, you will want no one but him. You would rather die than leave him now. It's the way the claim is made, it is a sign of ownership and one of love. A strange way to love but it is love._" She pulled back and shakes her head. "_It is strange for a human to understand. I know how you feel for your brother, in truth it is partly the demon Kyuubi and my self's fault for being inside you both drawing you together closer than you might have on your own_." She tilted her head. "_They are worried about you, we can talk more later, go back now and reassure them of your safety._"

I blink as the light grows and then tighten my eyes against it. When I open them my twin and family watches me. I force a smile and sit up. "I must have passed out..." I frown at their reaction. They so didn't buy it. Not that I blame them.

"What was that?" My twin demanded, pacing the room. He watched me as I watched him.

"I... I have a demon." I replied lamely as he stopped pacing and stared at me in half shock.

"Do you know a name?" My mother asks as she sits beside me.

"I'll get some meds-" My dad is heading out the door as I stop him.

"No, I don't need meds. She's harmless..." I blush as they stare at me. "Well, this is the first time she's came out. And she just wanted to tell me she was... well, sorry." I added as my father and brother took a seat, ready to listen. "She's very nice... And she said her name was Nekomata. Um, she knows Kyuubi." I did not want to repeat what she had said, but my hand went for the mark on my neck and I saw my brothers eyes dull as he went to speak to the demon. I looked away from him in embarrassment once the light returned to his golden eyes. "Sorry..." I whispered, trying to keep tears from my eyes.

"Nekomata..." My mother whispered as she caught my face. "She's nice? She is in your body and made us all worry yet you call her nice?"

"Mom, she isn't going to cause me any harm. She wouldn't have came out, I don't think... But, well with the demon Kyuubi attacking me it caused her to come out of hiding." I was going to be forced to speak and tell the whole story I knew, or so I thought.

"Yeah, Kyuubi says she wouldn't hurt anyone. She's not the type." He refused to look at me. I bowed my head.

"We'll go look up some information." My father sighed as he stood and my mom followed. They left us alone in our room. I bit my lip and stretched my head slightly to look at my twin, who was staring at me.

"Sorry." I whispered again.

"Stop saying that word." He growls at me. "Why the hell should you be sorry!" He stood and paced once more as I watched him.

"Kyuubi..." I felt the sting of tears and smiled instead. "I-"

"No, don't lie." He growled. "I know what he's done to you. He's tainted you. I knew the price you paid would be more than he said. More than what I am worth-"

"No, I'd do it again!" I shout tired of him acting like I was stupid... Though I guess I am.

"Naruto, you don't understand." He huffed as he sat beside me looking me in the eyes. "You have been cursed to be alone. A life with out love now because he has marked you his. The only one you could be with would be him."

I nod as I get the point. "Kyuubi... I will be fine. It's not the end of the world just because of this. It's alright." I smile. "It will be OK, believe it!"

"No it wont." He sighed. "I can't let you live a meaningless life." He shook his head. "I'll find a way to free you from this."

I shook my head at him. "Kyuubi, my life was already meaningless. I have always been the odd ball and it seems even with a demon inside me I will still be odd." I laugh and then smile my real smile. "It figures I'd get stuck with a female demon who is only hiding in me."

"Naruto, I love you to much to let you live a loveless life." He did chuckle at my point though.

"I have love, love from you... and everyone else." I add afraid to leave it at just him.

"I mean a different kind of love." He sighed and laid down beside me. I cuddled with my brother. "Do you..."

"Feel strange? Yeah." I did feel strange completely at peace and as if nothing could harm me. I hadn't let him finish though and was shocked as he moved to sit on me. Even more so when I noticed the glowing red eyes that looked at me with lust. My breath caught in a mix of fear and surprise. Why was it I was aroused at his glaze, the smirk on his face as he looked me over, his clawed hand stroking my face before holding it still and kissing my lips, I froze and fought the urge to kiss back. He pulled away but did not let my face go, I could feel the blush I now had no doubt I was as red as a tomato.

"**Hi.**" He gave me a toothy smile. One I had not seen before and worried me slightly.

"My brother." I replied, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"**Your brother is fine.**" He released by face scratching me as he did so. I flinched at the pain. "Why is it always about him?"

"**Because you always hurt him**." I replied as I moved a hand to my face holding the side that hurt the worst.

"**How do you figure? He's never shed blood**." He moved pinning my hands over my head with one of his and the other moved a claw down my shirt covered chest. I gave a yelp as he cut through the fabric and into my flesh. He smiled a sadistic smile at this and dug a bit deeper towards my stomach. He pulled the shirt to either side an bent to lick up the blood he had spilled.

"S-stop." I tried to sound firm, to get him off me. I failed. He only looked up at me mid lick and made my head fill with all the sexual usages of a tongue like that. I guess my face showed it s he flicked his tongue and moved his hand to my pants undoing the button. I tensed for a second then tried to kick him off or wiggle away. "Get off me!" I growled.

"**You really are cute.**" He laughed as he jammed a nail into my wrist I started to scream but was cut off by his lips and tongue. My brothers lips and tongue. The one's I had wanted for a life time it seemed. I just had wanted it to be my brother and not this demon who kissed me like this. I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. He pulled away and stared down at me. His face showing nothing. "**Your brother could never do this. He could never hold you or kiss you like I can. He cares to much about how dirty it is.**" He laughed a deep un-humored laugh. It hurt worse then the physical pain he caused me. "**So isn't it nice to pretend it's him doing this to you? To pretend you can be with him?**" He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "**Or would you rather live a lonely life with the pain of knowing he will never touch you**."

I glared at him, hating that I knew he spoke the truth. "Your not my brother. You are only in his body." I replied trying my best to sound like I hated him. I didn't though, I don't know why I couldn't I just never had hated the demon. I had been given reason after reason...

"**I'm the closest thing to him you can ever have.**" He let my hands go and shook his head. "**You will be mine, not tonight but next time I will have what belongs to me.**" He got off of me and laid down holding me tight as he closed his eyes. I knew my brother would be returned in a few moments and I gave a sigh of relief.

I had to be broken. Why was it I had the only demon who wouldn't come out and protect her host? At the thought I noticed my wounds had stopped hurting and were healing. I blinked and said thank you in my head before closing my eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

It's been a week. No sign of Nekomata or the demon Kyuubi. My brother has been avoiding me. He has no idea what was said that night, I'm sure of it. I don't know what the demon has planed... I know he has had a lot of time to plan it since all he does is stay in my brothers mind and think all day. I look over at my brother who's doing the dinner dishes. "Kyuubi?" He looks over at me. "Want to do something tomorrow?" I ask with a smile.

"Like what?" He turns back to his dishes.

"Go to the movies? We haven't been in a few." I had been wanting to see the new action flick.

"...Sure." He says draining the dirty water and waling out of the room. I frowned. Had I pissed him off? I didn't follow him, I headed up to the roof and watched the stars as I thought about everything that had been happening.

* * *

How could I hope for my brother to love me back like I love him? Naruto is to kind hearted to tell me he hates me. He has to hate me. I hate me. I'm so fucked up I think about fucking my brother. I have a demon inside me who thinks about it a lot as well. I roll my eyes as the demon laughs. One of our internal battles about to start.

'**Oh, yeah...**' He laughs coming forth. 'I**'d love to shove something inside him.' He adds and I growl. 'What? You didn't have the balls to claim him, so I did before some one else was lucky enough to stumble on his virgin ass**.'

'Shut up.' I hiss. I hate how he speaks about Naruto.

'**Did I hit a nerve? Let me hit another. I'm gonna fuck him, next time I get out on my own. I'm going to tare him up.**' I stop mid step and wish the beast in my head was in another body for this moment only so I could beat the shit out of him for that.

'You'd better not touch him.'

'**Or?**'

'I'll kill us.' I reply with out haste.

'**Hmm. You'd be hurting him more than I would**.'

'At least not physically.'

'**Well, I guess we both just hurt him**.'

'How so?' I demand.

'**So thick headed and he's so dense. Its not that hard to tell**.' He sighs and lays down in my head. '**Do you think Itachi and Sasuke sleep in the same bed huddled up like lovers?**'

I look at the bed I hardly sleep in. I frown. 'No.'

'**Me either. Then again Sasuke isn't nearly as hot as Naruto.**' He smirks at me. 'How about a deal. I'll give you a weeks worth of time to tell Naruto how you feel. If you don't then I'm coming out to play.'

'And you do this because your so nice?'

'**I'd rather not rape him**.' He replies. '**I'd rather hear and see him enjoy it, with both of us there**.'

'Why the hell do you think Naruto is going to except this?'

'**Guess I know him better than you do.**'


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: In My Own Arms**  
**Chapter 5:**

I sat on the still warm roof and watched the sky. It was still nice out and I smiled, relaxing slightly. I looked up as Kyuubi climbed up to sit next to me. "Hey." I smile at him and he returns the greeting. "Its nice out."

"Yeah." He mutters and watches me.

I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow. A look he usually gives me. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He turns away. "What movie did you want to see?" He asks picking at the shingles. So we chat about the new movies like regular people. It's nice to think we can still be ourselves with demons living inside us. We climb back into the house around midnight laughing about something stupid. I take my shower and come back dressed in the PJ bottoms my hair wet and hanging in my face, the only time it isn't spiky. I shake my hair flinging water all over the place.

Kyuubi sat on my bed and wiped the water off his face. "Naruto, if I had to tell you something... disturbing, even disgusting... Would you... Be able to forgive me? Could we still be how we are now?"

I blinked and squirmed lightly before I took a seat next to him. "Kyuubi, I... Don't think there is anything you could say or do that would make me not want to be around you. I'd forgive you for anything." I replied as I laid back on the bed, letting my calves and feet dangle as my head hung off the other side of the bed. I stared at the upside down world as I waited for his response. It was easier to say something hard if you didn't have to look at the other person. Well, for me it was.

"I don't know how to say what I want to say. So I hope you can forgive me." I leaned up to see what he was up to and found his lips pressed against mine as his hand caught my head and held it still. His eyes were closed and his tongue pressed against my lips which I parted to let it in, it took me a minute to start kissing back. He pulled away from me and looked ashamed, a look I hardly saw on his face. I was at a loss for words and was pretty sure I was looking like a fish out of water. I didn't have to speak first though.

"I know, it's wrong." He whispered.

"Kyuubi... It's wrong, but I feel the same way." I sighed as I rubbed a hand through my wet hair and blushed.

"Naruto, you don't have to-" I glared and cut him off.

"I'm not lying, I'm not trying to make you feel better or saving your feelings. I've been doing that for years. Why do you think I never had anyone? Why do you think I ignored Sasuke's comments and acted so dense... Ok, so some of it wasn't an act." I all but yelled, calming down towards the end. "I never thought you could feel the same about me. I never thought my brother the great at everything, Kyuubi could ever love me more than as a brother should. I thought I always held you back, being so weak..." I sighed looking at his shocked face. I smiled and laughed lightly.

Kyuubi blinked and then laughed with me. A sad type of laugh. He smiled as we stopped the laughter. "Maybe we should have figured it out a long time ago." He said and laid down on the bed, I laid back as well and found his hand in mine. There was a lot to talk about, but for the moment we remained silent and just enjoyed the moment. I looked at the clock as I woke, Kyuubi still asleep by my side.

Had I been dreaming. I closed my eyes as I lifted my body up.

'_Not a dream_' A voice of a female said in my head.

'...Thanks.' I had begun to doubt the actions and words that had transpired between me and Kyuubi... Along with weather the demon in my head had been real since she hadn't spoken in so long.

I headed out on to the roof to think. To wonder and maybe speak to my demon if she'd answer.

'I wonder why he choice to speak up now.' I pondered in my head speaking towards where her voice had came from.

... It was a long time before I heard her speak. '_If I would venture a guess, I would say the demon made him._' I could hear foot steps as she walked into the light of my mind and took a seat. No longer was she a humanish female, but a cat demon with two tales. Only the size of a large lion, with striped fur. She smiled at me, I knew it was a smile by the way her cat mouth pulled up slightly then fell back down.

'Feh, figures.' I smiled back and took a seat beside her. 'What should we do?'

'_You and your brother_.' I nodded. '_Don't tell anyone. Act as if nothing is going on and when you both get the chance move away, far away. Neither of you will be accepted for being with each other._'

'Why? If they accept us with demons inside... Why wouldn't they love and be our friends if they knew we were happy?'

'_It's just not acceptable. It's a taboo. A thing worse then being a demon._' She sighed. '_No one would understand_.'

I knew it was true. They would be upset and blame it on the demons inside who had a connection. I had a feeling they would try to drag us apart in order to keep us from doing something so wrong. What was I suppose to do though... What was I expecting to change? We had always been close, there was no need for us to pull away. We had always been odd in others eyes... They just didn't know how right they had been. 'Your right.' I nodded and she stood and walked back into the dark. I could tell why as a pair of hands enclosed around me. I turned to see the eyes of my brother and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He had just woke up it seemed.

"Watching the sun rise." It was true, now at least.

"Hum. You weren't when I came out. Were you talking to Nekomata?"

"Yeah, she doesn't talk much though."

"Wish he'd shut up. He hardly ever stops." Kyuubi smiled.

"Lucky, I wonder if she just up and left half the time."

"Would it be so mad if she did?"

"She isn't hurting anyone..." I felt bad for my demon. All she had wanted was to hide. I don't know why though. I guess I felt like she'd tell me if she wanted to, it was personal.

"Still, she shouldn't be in you." He replied and punched me. "Anyway, lets spend the day together." He stretched out on the roof and looked at the sky. "I mean the whole day not just going to the movies. Lets just hang out and spend some time together. I know I've been avoiding you, you know it too." That was as close to a sorry as I'd get. "So lets just find stuff to do."

"Alright." I nodded and thought a moment before coming up with an idea. "We could go to the mall, have some money saved up." I added.

Kyuubi thought a moment and gave a nod. "Yeah, lets do that." I looked at him, surprised large crowds of annoying beings tended to piss him off. He had something in mind it seemed from the smirk he gave me. "We still have a few hours before they open, wanna catch some more sleep?"

"Yeah, that's the best idea yet." I replied as he lead the way back into the room.

* * *

I hate the mall. It's full of stupid people. They stand in the middle of the way or walk at a speed so slow it's as if they are standing still, they cut infront of you just to stop and they act like your going to get something they want every time you look at something. I hate them. The demon inside me does too. One of the few things that we agree on.

Another, it seemed, was that we wanted to do something to show Naruto we were really an.. Iteam? Was that even a good enough word for it. i know we can never be married, hell being gay is hard enough add to the fact you can tell we are twins and you have the world coming to an end. I go to the few stores Naruto likes and watch him dodge and swerved through the crowds of unknown faces. He ends up buying a few things, a pair of clearance jeans and shoes at one store, a few new games for our system and two movies at another store. He walks ahead of me leading the way, but I know the one place I want to go to so I grab his arm and tug him inside the jewelry store. He blinks and tilts his head but smiles as I stop at the earrings. I look around as does he.

"Here's a cool one for your eyebrow." He shouts to me and I walk over checking it out. It is my taste but I'd rather use my money on something else.

"Yeah, have another idea in mind though." I tell him pulling him over to a small case that has all types of rings in it. I point to a pair. "These can be engraved."

He leans in closer and shrugs. "Thats cool too. What are you going to get on them?"

"One with Love and the other Eternity." I inform him as we wait for a woman to come help us. She is friendly and tells me they will be ready in fifteen minutes so we bide our time by looking around the place. Naruto pinches his ear and I smirk. "Thinking about something?"

"You think I'd look stupid with an earring?"

"No, you'd look like me..." I laugh and he blushes lightly.

"Yeah, but you got the attitude." He sighs. I push him and he growls as he almost hit a guy twice his size, I snicker and gave a fake Ouch as he hits me in the arm. "Knock it off." He grumbles and we look around once more. I head back to check and my earrings are ready. Silver thick hoops small in size, with the engravement on them. I pay and find Naruto.

"So, you gonna do it?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "To bad, cause one of these is going in your ear." I smile as he shakes his head. "Yeah, I'll catch you asleep if I have to."

"You'd better not." He warns and I lead him off to the side.

"You get one and I get one, that way we have a symbol of our... Love." I hate sounding mushy, it makes me feel like a pussy or a girl. He nodded after a few moments.

"Alright, but... You have to make sure to do it right."

"I've had enough done to know what to do." I inform him and he rolls his eyes.

"How could I not notice." He smiles though. "It's a great idea. Wish I thought of it."

"Your to slow." I dodge a punch as we start walking again. We were sure to save enough money for food and the movies later on. We left the mall and headed for the park, walking around the paths as we chatted and laughed about our friends or stupid meaningless things. We talked about the games and movies he had got. Naruto is a zombie fan while I am a vampire fan. We both like the other but tend to fight about which is better.

Naruto impersonated a zombie and we had quiet a few odd looks as he did so. I laughed as he turned red and tried to explain to an old lady. She huffed and walked away though. We ate at a McDonnalds and then headed to the movies.

"So you sure thats the movie you want to see?" He asks me as we go to pay.

"Yeah, that's good." I nod, I don't care what I watch... Because I'll be watching more of him then the movie. We pay and take our seats in the back. It's dead, which is good and why we wait to go till it's almost pulled from the big screen. It seems we aren't the only one's with this idea as our friends come in, spot us and come sit with us.

Naruto dropped my hand as soon as he saw them. I know why but it still pisses me off. My friends do to, who invited them to just come sit with us? Fuck. Why did we have friends anyways. Gaara sat beside me and Sasuke by Naruto - Which pissed me off more as I know how he feels about Naruto. Itachi sat beside Sasuke and to my surprise Ino and Sakura were cuddled up on Itachi's other side.

Seemed we were a happy group of gay friends. I smirked at the thought. What ever happened to being a minority?

Well, it didn't matter. I was stuck and so I watched the movie, which sucked no matter what they say. The blood looked so fake and you could see when the stunt double was taking the place of the main actor. The female lead was a whiny bitch who needed help to piss and the story line was over played. A scene it 10,000 times before movie. Nothing special.

We parted ways to head home. Catching a ride with Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke spent the whole time hitting on my twin and I spent the whole time trying not to kill him. Son of a bitch. Itachi was quiet as always and gave a small bye as he dropped us off. We headed inside our parents seemingly gone for a night out of their own. We got ready for bed and popped one of the new movies in, Naruto fixed popcorn to munch on and I watched as he licked his butter fingers every ten seconds. I wish I were butter. Having enough I pounced and pushed him to the bed devouring his lips. I caught his head and with two small pops had his ear pierced. He yelped and grabbed his ear. "There." I smiled and kissed him once more before he started cussing me out.

Neither of us heard the door open or close, the foot steps, the thing that brought us apart was mothers cry.


	6. Chapter 6

In My Own Arms

Chapter 6: Finally Meeting

It had not been as bad as I had thought. It wasn't as good as it could have been either. We had been able to convince mom and dad that it was all Nekomata's fault. That she had started coming out and since she was once with the demon Kyuubi… That was why things had gotten weird. Now, we were being separated for a few.

I wasn't sure what a few was though. It had already been a week. I had been sent to live with Iruka, my dads friend, who was well aware about demons. Kyuubi was still at the house. He wasn't really able to get sent off since the demon was so violent. I sighed as I thought about my brother. We could still use our twin powers and feel, along with speak to each other. It just wasn't enough.

I licked my lips as I headed down the hall. I still was not aloud to talk to him by phone. I knew our emails were being watched by our parents too, so it wasn't like we could really talk about anything we wanted to. Just the usual things. How's it going? Your demon not coming out, right? Did you get to hang out with the guys? TTYL. That was all that I had gotten to write, and still I had no reply. I entered the kitchen and grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge before taking a glass.

Really. We didn't have that long before we were out of school and could do as we wished. But, would we really be free? Would we ever be free? Kyuubi would always need the meds. No matter how hard he tried he would not be able to keep the demon at bay on his own. He would have to get them from dad. So how could we just get up and leave and never go back? Where could we go that we wouldn't be judged?

The thoughts racing through my head stopped as a voice spoke to me.

"_Trust me_." The simple phrase was spoke through a female voice.

"Tch." I replied with a laugh. "How can I? Its not like you are in the spot light."

"_We will protect you both_."

"Really? How can you be so sure that Kyuubi will go along with that?"

"_I know him. He is getting what he wants, so he will surly do as told_."

I didn't really understand what he was going to get out of everything. I mean, didn't he just want the whole world under his control? All I wanted was to be close to my brother. Since leaving I had felt sick. Not in the way of a upset stomach or the flu, in a completely different way. One I could not describe no matter how hard I tried. My chest hurt, it was always tight, my breath was hard to catch if I started to think to much and I would find myself crying… Then there was the pain in my head, that just started. It was not like a headache though, everything was just different

The milk slipped out of my grasp and I watched as the glass hit the ground shattering. It was the last thing I recalled before I entered the realm of sleep.

* * *

I was locked up in the room, yet again. Not that I really wanted to be out of it since they sent Naruto off and all. I sighed as the thought brought forth the demon. He had been full of rage and not taking to well to my twin being gone. Most the time he was awake, pacing around in my head, the medication wasn't working now days. He was fighting it with everything he had and winning.

"**You should have stopped them**." He hissed, I roll my eyes. It has been my fault every time he speaks.

"We don't have to much longer before we can both just run away from here." I hope that he is to occupied to catch the lie.

"**Tsh**." It seems he was not. "**You aren't going to run off with him**." His growl is felt over my whole body.

"You're right. Because I can't trust you." I reply even though my lips don't move.

I didn't trust the demon. If I left and had no drugs then… Something might happen to Naruto. He might get hurt or worse. Given the drugs weren't doing much now. It had taken Gaara and Itachi to control me once they took Naruto off. The demon had been willing to kill anyone or thing to get to him.

"**You should have let me kill them all**."

"Yeah, cause that'd help." I hope he caught the sarcasm in my voice on that one.

"**It would have. No one would have told us what to do**."

"Yeah, because we'd be dead."

"**Hn, let them try. They know nothing**."

"About what?" He had caught my attention.

"**It's a long story**." He shakes his massive head.

"So you're the only one who gets to know all about me?" I laugh lightly at this. I never had a bit of privacy, why should he?

The conversation was cut short as a feeling entered by body. It wasn't hurt or fear, it wasn't my own feeling either. The best I could describe the feeling as is panic yet calm, determined yet scared… I was sure though that the feeling was not from my brother.

"_She's up_." The demon in my head spoke. I jumped, having never heard his voice in the tone it was.

It took a few moments for it to hit me. Naruto's demon had awoke. Was Naruto okay? Would he be hurt or killed? I started to stand. I felt it before I could reach my feet. The feeling of the demon breaking through and taking over. I could only watch as if at the movies as he started to leave the room.

* * *

They had tried to stop me. Stupid humans. No way was I going to miss this. Though I didn't kill them, they will be reminded of my power the next time they stood in my way. No doubt they would be coming to get in the way once more. I refuse to let the chance get taken away from me though. I don't even recall how many years I have been waiting.

The human asleep, having lost the battle… I feel you there kid. A bit of payback never hurt anyone. I already decided I wouldn't kill anyone or do anything bad though. Since you need to know I am serious about this.

Soon, I would get to see her. Her presents, her power… I can feel it already. "**We are as different as night and day. She is pure and I am tainted." **I know he can hear inside there, asleep or not. "**I wont scare her this time. I am tired of chasing her.**"

I started running. The idea of being in the halo like presence once more was to much. The smell was getting stronger, her smell, the smell before a rain in the spring time. The smell of life being given. I haulted, nearly at her. I could wait for her to close the distance between us. Though, I doubt I can just stand still once seeing her.

She had been in no hurry, just like a female, it took nearly ten minutes for her to walk into the clearing of the woods. She had shifted into her true form as well. The beauty of the soft colored fur, her markings, the three tails that swayed behind her as she came closer. Her eyes could put the blue sky to shame on its brightest day.

Her voice rang clear as a bell, soft and kind. Something mine could never do. "_Kyuubi_." The single word was enough for me to close the gap between us. I knew she wanted to talk, as I said she was a female. All I wished was to embrace her. She seemed set on talking though.

"**Nekomata**."

"_I came because we should let them know. We should help them be together_."

"**So you didn't just miss me**?" I smirked, yes just like most foxes do. It seems she didn't find it very amusing though. "**I've got nothing against them together as long as we can be**."

She sat still as I circled around her. Once I stopped to be face to face with her she spoke more to me. "_We can be together through them_."

I huffed. "**It's not enough**."

"_It's all we can do. Otherwise we will be hunted down. You know this_."

I glared off in the distance, I knew it was true. There was no way we would be aloud to roam the Earth in true form. They would kill us on the spot, or they would send the hunters to us. But, I could protect her. "**I'll protect you**." I made sure my voice was clear. I would kill them all, everyone in the world… As long as she was mine.

"_It's not that easy_." She smiled. How does she always manage to smile? I laughed lightly. It would seem these two human boys fit us perfectly. "_I want this boy to be happy. Can you be happy with us being together through them_?"

Could I settle for this? "**No**." I answered simply.

"_Why? If it's the only way, you still can't just give into it_?" She seemed a tad sad, for a split moment.

"**I want more. I want everything that could be. That should be.**" I was greedy, yes, the whole world was once what I wanted and almost had. Now, all I wanted was the creature before me… In all her glory not through the heart, mind and body of a human boy.

"_I can't offer you everything._" She shook her head and then continued. "_I can offer you one more addition to this._"

I laugh at this. "**Once a year we can meet like this**?" As if that would be enough.

"_I don't think that would be enough for you._" She knew me well. "_I can offer a child. A mix of all our blood. A child with your blood and mine as well as these, children's._"

I stare at her a moment. Really, she did know me well. I had given up on the world to have her, I had wanted a child with her. It had been a way to help clean my hands, a second chance… Though the idea of it now was still promising… I failed to see how it would work. She seemed to notice.

"_I can create a womb in this body. A child can come forth into this world, not now. In the future. Once these two can be together._"

"**And all I have to do is be good? Stay out of sight and wait?**" I knew she must have wanted the best for the two humans were resided in to offer up something this big.

"_Pretty much_." She confirmed. "_I made an offer I think it's your turn to make another or accept_."

"**Well, I doubt you'll accept my offer. So, I will add on to yours. I want times like these. I want to be able to see and talk with you.**" I felt about as manly as a teacup poodle right now.

"_If the two agree._" She nodded. "I_t's really not right to exclude them, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page before they knew what we agreed would work for us_."

"**By us you mean me. You could go the rest of eternity without seeing me.**" I did glare at her now. One sided love. How shameful that I was brought down by this.

"_I'm tired of running, of hiding… Of using others_." She looked at the ground. I sighed.

"**So we have an agreement, as long as they agree. What if they don't though?**"

"_Then we will have to find something else._" She nodded her head lightly.

"**And if we can never come to terms**?" I seriously doubted that the kid she was in was going to be thrilled to be turned into a woman, even if not completely.

"_Then, I think we will all have to separate_."

A/N: Okay, so if you have been waiting years for an update you really must thank Riri118.. I hope you all enjoyed and its not too different from what I had planed. I actually was able to locate the first part from a old notebook I had. Most of my stories can be found in them with a bit of outline. So yeah, if you want another update you should review or send me a PM.

Have fun everyone and hope to talk to you before a year or two has passed!


	7. Chapter 7

In My Own Arms

Chapter 7: Two Years

While I was in shock at the deal the two demons had came up with Kyuubi was angry. He was not a fan of the ideas. He didn't like that my body would go through so many changes, nor did he like the idea of trusting his demon to behave every day. How did I feel? I was in shock. I was told that I would be giving birth. Kyuubi was not able to do this part since his demon was male. So it was already decided I would be the female. Sucked, majorly. I was mixed on the whole letting our demons out once in awhile. I mean... Could we really trust them? I know nothing had happened so far. I was mixed on all of the new information given to me in such a short period of time. I had nothing to say. I couldn't even form words. Kyuubi was talking enough to make up for that though. He was seriously pissed.

I was actually a lot calmer then I should have been. I had a feeling that we had been given a last chance to figure this mess all out before the storm started. Honestly, besides being a tad upset that I was going to have to be the female, I didn't think it was a bad idea. Hell, I had two years almost to deal with the fact I was going to be laying down. The demons had been talking clearly to us both and us to them. I heard my name called and snapped out of my mental self thought.

"Right? Naruto?" Kyuubi was looking at me.

"Huh?" I had no idea what he had said.

"We won't agree to this, right?" His eyes seemed to be begging me for something.

"Um, I mean... Don't get me wrong... I think we all need to think this over and work out a few things... But, if it's the only way... I think I would rather do it then not."

"You can't be serious." Kyuubi growled.

"Think it over." I stated. "Its a win win for us all. Unless you have a better idea, If you do please tell."

"I'll think of something." Kyuubi assured me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's to much on you." He added.

"It's okay." I smiled lightly. "I mean... I can't think of a better way. So, we have two years. If we can't think of a way to agree on this by then, I think we should do it."

"Two years gives me plenty of time." My brother nodded.

"Well, we should all head back. I know we have people looking for us." I licked my lips, I really didn't think us being found in tore clothes and with almost no energy was going to help get me back to the house any faster. "It's not like we have to decide right away, is it?"

A grumpy no and a light one was echoed through our heads. I nodded. "Alright. So then lets find our ways back and try to explain what happened."

I approached my brother and we embraced in a hug. It was nice to be so close to the one I loved even if only for a short period of time. I inhaled his scent and he kissed me. A bit roughly a desperate kind of kiss. We separated and lingered only for a few moments before parting ways.

* * *

I walked through the door and was greeted by being pushed against the wall. I was out of energy and when my father pulled away I feel on the ground. I groaned as they pulled me up asking questions as they did so. Since I hadn't passed out it was okay to play twenty questions.

Where was I? Did the demon do this? How was Naruto? Had anything happened?

So I lied a bit while answering. "The medication, it didn't work. He broke through. I have no idea what all happened. I guess that the two demons wanted to talk. When I came to Naruto was there, he was fine and we headed home." I licked my lips and wanted to do so many things at once. Sleep was most pressing at the moment.

"So you all didn't do it on your own?" My mother asked.

"No, and nothing happened." I assure her. I can hear a sigh come out of her mouth. It really is annoying. If this was a different age there would be no real issue with us being in love. I mean sisters and brothers were married all the time. If you believe in the Bible then Adam and Eve had to alow their children to mate. Pulled from my thoughts by my father saying he'd help me to bed, I didn't even try to hold my own weight.

When I woke up I had no idea of what time or day it was. It felt like I had been asleep for years. I could only wish it had been. I glanced at my clock and found it to be 2pm. I moved to the computer and noticed it had been days, I had slept for two days. I wonder how Naruto is doing. So I made my way out of the room. Ache mucles cried as I moved them.

"Mom?Dad?" I called as I made my way to the kitchen, throat dry and stomach hurting.

My mother meet me there. She gave a weak smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. I returned the smile. "Did you hear if he made it back okay?" I asked as I poured myself some tea.

"He's alright." Mom nodded. Looking at her face I could tell she missed him. I was torn half of me wanted to rub it in her face that she had been the one to send him off, the other wanted to tell her that it was alright. My demon happened to agree with the first half. He was surprisingly quiet about the whole matter. I guess he was trying to prove he could behave.

"I don't think we give him enough credit sometimes." I looked at her. "I think he's a lot stronger then we think. Maybe he had to be."

"I know. It's been hard on him. He sounded fine on the phone." She added. I gave a nod. So she was trying to rub it in my face. Well, I guess I could return the favor.

"Yeah, that's good. I mean he was so sure his demon was going to be nice and play the dormant being. I know when my demon got out I was so freaked out that all I wanted to do was be surrounded by my family." I took my glass and walked off after seeing the pain in her eyes.

A/N: Well, here is an update. I know it is short and I hope the next one is longer. I'm not for sure when it will be released. I feel bad about the wait I have made people go through... So I will try and hurry. Thanks everyone! Much love!

Sweet Cuts Of Release


	8. Chapter 8

In My Own Arms

Chapter 8:

It was nearly 24 hours after I passed out that I awoke in the bed I had started to get use to. I had been instructed to call my parents. It seemed that they had gotten most of the story out of Kyuubi. It had taken awhile to convince my mother I was fine. My father had been bent on making me take the drugs. The drugs that would make Kyuubi seem so distant and lifeless. I had finally convinced him to let me go without. Like a hour after I started.

Now my life of solitude began. I was aloud to have Gaara, Itachi and Sasuke over but just them. I wasn't to leave the house and if I felt strange at all I had to call Iruka or my parents at once. It was going to be a boring and long two years. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I wanted to see Kyuubi, but we had all agreed what was for the best. So I simply had to put up with it.

A week, a month and then a year went by. Mom and dad had came to visit off and on, when they could come that is. I felt like an outcast. It was nothing really compared to how my brother must have felt before. So i managed just fine. I went to a different school then all of my friends and was forced to take a very low dose of medication when I had school, just in case something happened.

What? I don't know.

Summer. It had at one time been great. Now I couldn't think of anything to do. So I would go to the gym down the street, run around the block, hang out with my few friends... When They had the time for me, and sit around doing nothing. It was a bit sad really. I never knew how much I would miss sitting out on the roof with my brother.

Mom had said a few things about my twin. It seemed that the demon had keep his word and had not been back out. Kyuubi had focused in school, brought his grades up. He was doing good.

I was doing the opposite though, my grades had dropped a level and I had a hard time focusing. The medication made me a bit side tracked. Not that I wasn't already.

Now that summer was upon us, I had hopes that I would be allowed to return home for some of it. Though maybe it was best if I wasn't. With a sigh I started yet another day of nothingness. As it turned out I missed a phone call from mom while I was out for a jog. When I called back it was my twin that answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice called to be from the other end. My voice caught in my throat. Kyuubi must have caught on since he didn't say anything for a moment. "Hey." Was his weak first word to me.

"Hey, hows it going?" I replied just as lamely.

A moment of silence followed. Neither of us knew just what to say. We didn't want to get caught saying too much and yet didn't want to talk about nothing. So I started. "Mom said your grades have gone up."

"Yeah, she said your went down." He laughed lightly. "Didn't think they could drop much more."

"Hey now!" I smiled as it seemed we could at least talk about this. "You know I've never been much for school."

"Yeah, I know. Would do you some good to take an interest in it, that way you can get into a good collage. That's my plan." The words almost hurt until I felt his emotions. I caught on.

"Well, I want to go some place far away to go to collage."

"Yeah, see someplace new." Kyuubi agreed with me. "Well, mom just walked in. Were you calling for her?"

"Yep." I replied feeling a bit down, I wasn't alone. "Thanks, luv ya bro." I added, receiving the words back. I smiled lightly and then started talking to my mom.

After the talk with my brother things seemed to focus more in me. I needed to get better grades, so that was what I started working on. Besides going to the gym, doing chorus and the normal stuff I started using the internet to research and study. That way I'd be ready for school to start and could have a chance at getting into the same school as Kyuubi.

Sadly, I was not returned to my home. By the time school started I had pretty much given up on any hope of doing so. So I just focused on school. I had talked to my father about getting a part time job, so I could start saving money to get my own place once school ended, he had refused and said to just focus on my school work. I wasn't sure how it was going to play out at the end of the year. I knew that my parents would be against the idea of us going off to the same collage. I doubted they would be paying for us to do it, or live together. They had been so bent on keeping us apart thus far. So I needed to do something.

I ended up keeping the money my mother and father sent me. Though it was not enough to do much with, I figured I could save up for the school year and then I could use it until I found a job and started to get more money. Hopefully it would be enough to give us a place to stay for a few months... Even a month would be good.

* * *

In the year and a few months since Naruto was exiled from the house I hadn't done much. I had only talked to him once and it had been too short of a conversation. It seemed he had caught on though. Sometimes he was smart... sometimes he was slow. I smiled at the memory of his face.

The year hasn't been the best, but I have been trying to plan ahead. If we get our grades up maybe we can get grants or something to go to collage. I know mom and dad have planed on sending us through the next level of education. I think it's going to have some rules and regulations. Like us not going to the same collage or sharing the same house. Those just wouldn't work for us. So I have been taking some measures to ensure we will have our own money to live off of.

I was told I was not aloud to get a job, so instead I've been selling my pills. Dad gave me a low dose of medication just in case I felt I needed it, well as of late the demon in my head has been acting up... Or so I told dad. In truth it had been the demons idea to sell the drugs, he had been half joking when he said it, it was working out great so far. I had some help from Gaara.

Gaara was the type that didn't seem like they cared... But did when it came to friends. Since he didn't seem to mind helping out if it meant me and Naruto would be happy, I used his help. I'd tell mom I was going out with Gaara and he'd leave his house encase she called there. Then I would go meet up with this guy I meet who bought the drugs off of me to resale them.

The guy was sneaky. He was shady and a huge pervert. His name was Orochimaru. He dealt in lots of unpleasant things, prostitution, drugs, fights and had a whole gang under him. I had been there to sell him the drugs when he ran an idea by me. It seemed his fight for the night had hit a snag. One of the fighters had accidentally ODed. So he was short a new fighter. He offered me a sum of cash and I took it. Not that I'm for illegal street fighting, I'm just for cash to let Naruto and me be together.

The fight had not taken very long and I had won. I made sure to take a few hits and put on a good enough act of it really hurting, with the first win though... I was offered more cash to do another and another. So the cash flow was coming in steady. I just didn't realize how deep I was steadily getting in.

Like I said Orochimaru was not a decent guy. So I should have known if I tried to get out I'd be greeted with some issues. So about two weeks before my 18th birthday and about a month before school ended I wanted out.

"What do you mean, Kyuubi?" The snake of a man asked, his voice sweet as he did so.

"I got things coming up. I told you I had no plans on staying with this type of job forever." I added while collecting my winnings from the night.

"You mean you want to stop fighting? That would leave me with a big hole to fill. Your the one my customers want to see. They can't wait to see you defeated." He added with a smile. "You can't just leave me like that can you?"

"You can find someone else." I rolled my eyes. It was a big pain in the ass.

"Kyuubi, I can't tell you what to do... But I suggest you forget about walking out on me."

"Don't threaten me." I growled. His face was pissing the demon inside off.

"But, that's what I do." He stood from the leather chair and snapped his fingers. The man in glasses that hung by the door stepped forth with a folder. "See, I like to keep up with my employees personal lives. Lets see, where to start... Lets start with how you first came here. The drugs you sell me, they are not even registered in any country. Did you know that I have to sell them in 1/4th? If a client takes more than a 1/4th of one they go insane and kill themselves. I wonder why you would need something so strong? So I had some research done and found some interesting facts.. The Uchiha clan and the Suna clan both you have friends in. Did you know it's rumored that both of the clans use to poses 'demons' inside them? Did you also know that both of their clans and your own have been close friends for many generations? I wonder why that would be..." He smiled as he laid down a few photographs on the table.

I was surprised to see photos of me in a out of control situation. I hadn't been in such a state in a very long time. He smiled and answered my thoughts.

"Oh, I admit I have other things I deal in. I have been waiting for one of you to come to me, for a long time. I don't want to let you go now. I can't let that happen."

"What do you want?" I asked while the demon in me growled.

"For a start... I want you to continue fighting, since we have the fact that I know out of the way... I think I have a few better fighters for you to fight. Then, I want your help with a few things in my research as well."

"And you expect me to agree to all of this or...?" I grinned back at him.

"I'll be sure to leak out some information about your family, have you killed and then use your dead body in my research anyway."

A/N: I have no idea how it turned out like this. I had plans on doing a few more chapters and adding no real drama. So I really don't know why Orochimaru is now threatening Kyuubi. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. At least it added some excitement to the chapter. I know the first part is pretty dull. Have fun and much love. Reviews are greatly welcomed.


End file.
